Valentine Presents
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Hermione's got a very special gift for her husband. "Now where's my gift Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a mock angry voice as the couple finished clearing the food. "Coming right up" Draco said and with a swish of his wand two boxes appeared in front of her and settled on the centre table.


**Summary:**

 **Hermione's got a very special gift for her husband.**

" **Now where's my gift Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a mock angry voice as the couple finished clearing the food. "Coming right up" Draco said and with a swish of his wand two boxes appeared in front of her and settled on the centre table.**

 **xxx**

 **Okay so this is a very short Dramione fic and I wrote it yesterday. Also I'm sick so my fuzzy brain wrote something to spend time. I just really wanted to write a Valentine fic. How are you all spending Valentines? Im just going to be there with my family doing nothing very special. Just fangirling.**

 **xxx**

"Happy Valentines love" a groggy voice whispered into her ear fully waking her up.

A smile graced her lips as she turned around and kissed her husband of four years. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were still droopy, there was a silly sleepy smile on his face making him look incredibly boyish and cute. Near his collarbone there was a hickey which Hermione had given him last night, Draco had returned the favor by covering Hermione's shoulders and a bit of the inside of her upper thighs with hickeys.

"Happy Valentines day Draco" Hermione's own voice was heavy from sleep and her hair was worse than a birds nest, but Draco loved it.

"Hope you haven't forgotten to get me a present" Hermione teased, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Never" Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione's naked body flush against his and kissed her long and hard.

"I've got a gift for you too but right now let me give you your first, early gift" she said breathlessly with a wicked smile and disappeared under the covers. Husband and wife ravished each other for hours.

 **xxx**

"Breakfast?" Hermione breathed out two hours later as the couple stepped out of the shower and dressed for the day. Answering with a nod Draco took Hermione's hands and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Draco asked his wife as he opened the fridge and cupboards to see what supplies were there.

"I was thinking that we make pancakes and omelettes with some cold coffee. But to make it cheesy and Valentine-y the cold coffee will be pink with heart shaped ice. The pancakes will be red -some normal though- again heart shaped with maple syrup and the omelettes should spell out 'I love you'. Oh and the you in 'I love you' has to be just the letter 'U'. Okay?"

Laughing Draco nodded his head "Whatever you want wifey, also do you want to do it the muggle way or can we use magic?"

Pretending to be deep in thought Hermione answered a minute later "The Muggle way!"

"I'll get the ingredients while you get the utensils, fine?" Draco said as he started taking out the eggs, milk, flour etc. In the meantime Hermione walked over pulling out utensils and turned the gas on.

Making pancakes, omelettes and cold coffee Valentine themed shouldn't have taken this long but the way the couple were going it took them an hour and a half. Hermione had had to transfigure the square ice cubes into heart shaped ice cubes and turned a few of them a pretty blue. There was flour on their faces and clothes, milk on Draco's pants, eggshells in Hermione's hair, food colouring staining their nails and big smiles on their face with happiness in their eyes.

With a quick Scourgify and a few other cleaning spells the kitchen and couple where clean. Levitating the food to the table in the gardens the Malfoys settled down and enjoyed breakfast.

"Now where's my gift Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a mock angry voice as the couple finished clearing the food. "Coming right up" Draco said and with a swish of his wand one boxes appeared in front of her and settled on the centre table. As she reached to open the box Draco covered her hands with his and slightly shook his head.

"You first" Draco said in a low voice.

Taking in a deep breath Hermione nodded her head and with flick of her wand a small but long box floated down the staircase. Hermione had been thinking hard for the past month on what to get Draco but had had no idea on what to get him until two weeks ago she had a wonderful surprise giving her an amazing idea and she could only hope Draco loved it as much as she did.

The box was pastel blue with a silver bow and was thin and slightly long. Draco carefully undid the bow and lifted the cover to find something long hidden by silver wrapping tissue. He had a idea what was underneath the wrapping paper, slowly he lifted it and what he saw caused him to suck in a sharp breath.

It couldn't be

He was right.

Draco Malfoy was staring at a pregnancy test.

Which was positive!

"Mione, I- I…" Draco faltered as his dumbstruck face looked up at his nervous wife.

"Do you like it? I found out a week ago, I'm two weeks pregnant Draco" Hermione nervously smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something else but whatever she was going to say could wait as Draco lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

The couple finally pulled away when they needed air and Draco's eyes were glittering with unshed tears. "This is the best gift I could have asked for Hermione" he whispered against her lips.

"Now open yours, it's nowhere as good as your gift but…"

Hermione reached forward and took the box in her hand. She opened the slim-long box and saw a beautiful silver bracelet that Hermione had seen a week ago.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful thank you!" she exclaimed looking up at him with a small smile.

"I've got another one for you"

With another flick of his wand another box floated down and landed in hermione's lap. Hermione looked up at Draco with surprise picked up the medium sized square box which was yellow in colour with a small red Hermione written in the corner surrounded with silver mist coming out of a wand which seemed to be moving.

Opening the box Hermione was greeted with a beautiful sight; in the middle of white wrapping tissue laid a silver baby rattle and next to it lied a pair of small yellow woolen mittens and matching socks which had a small writing in the corner saying "Malfoy". Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she literally pounced on her nervously smiling husband and kissed him. Pulling back only one word seemed to come to her mind.

"How?" she breathed out, still running her fingers through her husband's hair.

"I started suspecting after you started throwing up at random moments and craving weird food but showed no other signs of sickness. My mother had doubts too and gave me the mittens and socks saying she had these sewn since the day we started dating. The rattle was my idea and I bought the bracelet just incase I was wrong. If I was wrong then I'd wait until I had the chance to give this to you. Turns out I wasn't wrong" there was a smile on Draco's face as he said this and the tears were still visible in his eyes.

"We're going to be parents! I'm going to be father and you a mother, the mother of my child. Me! A father!" Draco exclaimed disbelievingly as if it had just sinked in.

"Yes we are love! Now, don't die with happiness I need you and so does our future child" Hermione finished with a chuckle and peck to her husband's forehead.

Draco bend down and once again captured Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated. The couple then showed each other just how much they liked the others gift.

Three months later the Malfoy's found out they were having twins. They decided to keep the gender a surprise. We'll just have to wait and see won't we?

 **xxx**

 **So what do you think? Very fluffy and cliche I know... You can find this on Wattpad and too. Go show some love on my Tumblr please! I'm jedivampirewitchtribute. Kudos and reviews are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed! Happy Valentines day.**

 **Now excuse me while I fawn over Adam Driver, Tom Felton, Daisy Ridley, Emma Watson, Reylo and Dramione fanfics and fanart!**


End file.
